Inocent Lie
by J'alex13
Summary: Jazz a entrado a la universidad y conoce nuevas amigas quienes proponen salir en una cita grupal cada una de ellas con su novio, pero Jazz no tiene, aci que para no quedar mal dice que su hermano Danny es su novio. n.n
1. Words

**La siguiente historia está basada en una serie de televisión, caricatura, anime o libro, del cual no poseo derecho alguno, solo escribo este Fic como una manera alterna de ver esa historia, ninguno de los personajes o marcas mencionadas en las siguientes líneas me pertenece y no tengo intenciones de lucro o fama al utilizarlas.**

Inocent Lie

Words

Jazz estaba en la biblioteca, leía un grueso libro sobre Psicología, de Freud mientras tomaba notas apresuradas en su cuaderno, la pelirroja joven estaba completamente concentrada en la tarea que tenia que entregar el viernes, aunque apenas era martes Jazz siguiendo su naturaleza precavida y cuidadosa estaba determinada a acabar aquel reporte antes del Jueves, desde que había entrado en la universidad hacia apenas dos mes Jazmin se había vuelto si eso era posible mucho mas estricta consigo misma, así pues siempre se le veía con un libro abierto frente a ella o en cualquier caso escribiendo en su laptop, Jazz que siempre había sido rechazada por las chicas de su edad en la Casper High por ser la alumna mas prometedora de la escuela y por su actitud tan adulta, simplemente se izo a la idea de que el la universidad las cosas no cambiarían, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando dos días después del inicio de clases mientras ella estaba sentada en uno de los jardines del campus bajo un árbol, una chica de cabello negro con mechas purpuras y totalmente vestida de negro con algunas cadenas colgando de su ropa, se le acerco, Jazz inmediatamente se puso alerta esperando un insulto de parte de la gótica.

-Lord Loss ¿Eh?, Así que te gusta Darren Shan… -la gótica la miraba con una enorme sonrisa de aprobación.

Jazmin cerro la novela que tenia en sus manos efectivamente el primer tomo de la saga Demonata del escritor Darren Shan.

-En realidad pienso que su manera de contar sus historias es bastante trágica, pero aun así los personajes las aventuras y el manejo de lo sobrenatural es inmejorable…

-Mmmm… Así que los nuevos son mucho mas inteligentes de lo que esperaba, por que eres de primer grado ¿cierto? Ah y me llamo Lilith-La extraña chica le tendió la mano en un gesto muy solemne, pero que a Jazz le agrado mucho.

-Jazmin Fentom- respondió la pelirroja estrechándole la mano a Lilith-Tu nombre es muy interesante es la primera vez que lo escucho.

-en realidad no es mi verdadero nombre, pero como Lilith fue la primera mujer que se revelo ante un hombre podríamos decir que fu la primera feminista del planeta, así que me rebautice yo misma-Para ese entonces Lilith ya estaba sentada en el césped mientras de su mochila sacaba una botella de agua mineral.

Se quedaron una hora hablando sobre libros música y movimientos en pro de los animales las mujeres y la libertad de expresión , las dos chicas a pesar de ser tan diferentes pues Lilith era salvaje intempestiva y alocada, se agradaron desde el principio y el tiempo se les fue volando, cuando Jazmin se dio cuenta de que ya era tiempo de su siguiente clase, la joven Fentom estaba sumamente contenta de al fin tener una amiga, bueno ya tenia una amiga Sam pero básicamente esa no contaba pues era la amigovia de su hermano, pero aunque Jazz estaba asombrada de poder conseguir una amistad el segundo día de clases mas se asombro al terminar la semana, increíblemente para ella, al llegar el viernes no solo Lilith era su amiga, ahora su grupo era de cuatro mujeres Lilith, Laura, Jenny y ella misma, a lo largo de la semana las otras chicas se habían acercado a ella y después de dos meses ya se consideraban un grupo, el único inconveniente era que todas estaban en diferentes clases así que solo podían encontrarse saliendo de clases pero con todo y eso Jazmin estaba completamente feliz, estaba en la universidad, estudiando la carrera que ella deseaba, y ahora tenia tres amigas que la querían y apoyaban aunque siendo sinceros su mejor amiga era Lilith pues desde el primer día fue su favorita, la pequeña Fentom estaba dichosa y creía que nada podría arruinar su felicidad, que equivocada estaba.

Ahora mientras Jazmin estaba completamente sumergida en la lectura, Lilith se acerco a ella sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido y cuando estuvo tras su espalda le toco los hombros mientras lanzaba un pequeño grito, Jazz cogida por sorpresa, brinco en su asiento mientras dejaba caer el libro provocando y fuerte ruido, la bibliotecaria que rondaba por ahí cerca la miro con odio mientras le pedía que guardaran silencio, las dos chicas se rieron en voz baja mientras veían a la anciana alegarse.

-Casi me matas del susto Lilith- fingió que se enojaba, mientras aun se estaba riendo.

-Oh vamos… que es la vida sin un poco de emoción, y hablando de emoción te has enterado de nuevo hubo un ataque fantasma esta vez fue en el centro comercial, me hubiera gustado estar ahí, el chico fantasma de nuevo llego para salvar el día, me encantaría hacerle una entrevista-Lilith que estaba estudiando comunicaciones, soñaba con ser la mas famosa reportera, o al menos una gran escritora-sabes desde que se descubrió que los fantasmas realmente existen se ha creado una nueva ciencia y hay tanto por descubrir. Te envidio Jazz tu tienes todo un laboratorio para analizar el fenómeno fantasma en tu propia casa.

-pues la verdad no es tan emocionante como piensas mas bien es problemático- A Jazz no le gustaba hablar sobre el trabajo de sus padres pues por una vez en su vida se sentía normal y no quería que nada arruinara su vida en ese momento-como sea que tal va la marche contra los experimentos con roedores?

-Pues mal por que al parecer las ratas se consideran una plaga y no un animal silvestre-

Las dos jóvenes estuvieron charlando hasta que Jenny y Laura llegaron para hacer su tarea, y en un momento las cuatro estuvieron concentradas cada una en sus trabajo, inclusive Lilith, que rara vez se tomaba algo seriamente.

En eso estaban cuando un joven rubio se acerco a la mesa y Laura una chica de la edad de Jazz se levanto corriendo y con una enorme sonrisa, se lanzo a los brazos de que rubio, comenzaron a besarse muy apasionadamente sin importarles que estuvieran en medio de la biblioteca, las otras tres chicas se quedaron mirándolos un rato algo sorprendidas de que Laura de primer grado ya tuviera un novio e la universidad tan rápido.

-Hey esto es una biblioteca no un hotel niños irrespetuosos- la bibliotecaria había aparecido mágicamente detrás de los jóvenes enamorados, estos se separaron algo avergonzados, cuando la Sra. Learn se hubo marchado Laura llevo al joven a la mesa donde estaban sus amigas.

-Chicas el es Robert mi novio, esta en segundo grado de medicina… Robert, ellas son Lilith, Jazz, y Jenny.

Robert saludo con un gesto de la mano a las chicas y le susurro algo al odio a su novia para después despedirse con otro beso en la boca.

-Wow Laura tu no pierdes el tiempo ¿eh?-Lilith estaba mirando a la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa-¿y cuando lo conociste y por que no nos comentaste nada?

Laura estaba sonrojada pero se notaba orgullosa.

-En realidad fue hace poco lo conocí en la cafetería y después nos hemos visto entre clases, y la verdad no les había dicho nada por que no sabia si en realidad éramos novios… bueno el nunca me lo a pedido.-Laura lo dijo algo triste

-Jajaja-Lilith y Jenny soltaron una carcajada.

Tanto Jazmin como Laura se miraron extrañadas por la reacción de sus amigas,

-Claro que no te lo ha pedido… ¿que esperabas cartitas de amor y poemas…? Ya no estamos en la primaria Jajaja- Lilith se estaba muriendo de la risa pensando en lo inocentes que eran las chicas de primero.

-¿Y que auto tiene? ¿Por qué tiene auto verdad?-Jenny pregunto emocionada.

-Si tiene carro pero ¿que importa eso?

-¿que marca es? ¿Que modelo y a que velocidad llega?

-No tengo idea y la verdad no me interesa.

-Que no te interesa… estas loca, James tiene un jaguar increíble, Trey tiene el Camaro, y Davis la Harley que aunque es una moto es bastante rápida y poderosa-Jenny era una rubia de Playboy, era alta con la piel blanquísima y unas tetas enormes, y una colita respingona, no era de sorprenderse que tuviera muchos pretendientes, y aunque muchos chicos la codiciaban, solo había un requisito para ser amigovio de Jenny no tenias que ser atractivo, ni sensible, ni romántico, mientras tuvieras un auto que corriera a mas de 200Km/h.

-Pues Robert es romantiquisimo, la otra noche me llevo al lago para tener un picnic-Laura lanzo un suspiro.

-Si pues Vlad la otra noche me llevo serenata con su banda de Rock y me canto un tema que el mismo escribió para mi-Lilith justo en ese momento estaba escribiendo el nombre de Vlad en su antebrazo izquierdo con un plumón indeleble mientras recordaba a su novio.

-Si… pues hace apenas una semana James me dejo conducir el Jaguar en la autopista a 180Km/h-Jenny se estremeció solo de recordarlo.

-¿Se supone eso es romántico?-Laura miraba a su rubia amiga con cara de verdadera preocupación.

En un momento la tarea fue olvidada y las chicas se pusieron a hablar de sus respectivos novios, excepto Jazz que desde que Robert se había marchado, estaba callada y deprimida, sus nuevas amigas estaban tan entretenidas presumiendo de sus galanes, que al principio no se dieron cuenta del cambio de actitud de la pelirroja, pero mientras Jenny contaba como casi Trey y ella habían chocado contra un tráiler en la moto, Lilith se percato de que su nueva mejor amiga estaba leyendo el libro de filosofía, o al menos fingía leerlo por que sus ojos estaban "apagados".

La gótica estaba a punto de preguntarle a Jazz si se encontraba bien pero Jenny se le adelanto.

-Y tu Jazz ¿Como se llama tu novio? ¿Por que tienes novio verdad?

Jazmin se quedo helada

"¿Cómo se llama mi novio? Pero si yo ni siquiera tengo un amigo, como demonios iba yo a tener un novio"

Jazz que nunca había sido popular en la escuela por ser un ratón de biblioteca había aprendido a estar sola, y ahora que por fin tenia amiga se daba cuenta de lo diferente que era pues mientras que para las demás chicas era lo mas normal del mundo tener un novio, o en el caso de Jenny muchos novios ella simplemente no podía entablar una amistad con el sexo opuesto ya no digamos una relación amorosa, y no es que no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conversar con hombres en realidad desde las vacaciones entre la preparatoria y la universidad Jazz se había vuelto mas atractiva de lo que de por si ya era , aunque no era mas alta su cuerpo antes tan delgado, ahora ya tenia las formas propias de una mujer, sus pechos habían crecido el doble de tamaño que tenían en la Casper High, y su cintura que ya era delgada se notaba mas pues sus caderas había crecido mucho durante las vacaciones de verano, en realidad estaban enormes y ya no digamos su culo que simplemente estaba gigantesco, al parecer había heredado el trasero de su madre, las medidas de Jazz ahora eran, 80-55-130, y había que señalar que su cabella había crecido tanto que ahora le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, en resumen Jazmin Fentom era una pequeña diosa con esos azules ojos y esos labios rojos y apetitosos.

No era de extrañar que desde el primer día los jóvenes trataran de cortejarla pero ella sintiendo desconfianza y repulsión hacia aquellos muchachos muchos de ellos mucho mas grandes que ella, los rechazaba a todos.

Pero ahora enfrente de sus nuevas amistades, y en especial frente a Jenny que podía chaquear los dedos y diez hombres estarían en sus pies se sintió insegura y arrepentida de su actitud, ahora deseaba tener un novio no por que necesitara de un chico mas bien para no sentirse excluida de su grupo.

"¿que digo que digo?… si les digo que no tengo a nadie seguro se reirán y me dejaran de hablar, seguro pensaran que soy rara y estaré sola de nuevo como siempre…no quiero eso… pero entonces que digo? Si les miento y les digo que tengo un novio de esta colegio seguro querrán conocerlo y se describiría que les he mentido, además no recuerdo ningún nombre, ¿que digo que digo? … al único hombre que conozco es a mi padre… y a Danny… DANNY¡ claro"

Todos estos pensamientos pasaron por su mente en un segundo tal vez dos pero para ella se le había echo una eternidad.

-Mi novio se llama Danny¡-Jazz casi grito la respuesta, mientras cerraba los ojos y su rostro se teñía de color rojo.

-¿pero por que te pones roja? ¿A caso te da pena?-Lilith le pregunto con sincera curiosidad.

-Es que… es que… el… bueno el es mi… es decir el es menor que yo.- Jazz miraba hacia la ventana de la librería, no quería que descubrieran la mentira en sus ojos.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Wow! hasi que la perfecta Jazmin Fentom tiene un lado oscuro, te gustan los niñitos jajaja- Jenny se reía de manera amistosa, sin deseos de burla.

-El no es un niñito…-Jazmin pensó en Danny que ahora a los 15 años se había vuelto aun mas alto, y tanto luchar contra fantasmas le había echo el cuerpo muy atlético y fuerte, y su mirada era cada vez mas madura y segura, tenia razón Danny ya no era un niñito, pero también pensó en todas esas veces que el la hacia enojar solamente por placer y cuando ella lo regañaba por sacar malas notas, y el solo la miraba sonreía y decía: vamos Jazz relájate, tal ves Danny ya no era un niño pero para ella siempre seria su hermanito

-bueno si lo es, es mi niñito-La voz con que dijo esto ultimo estaba cargada de amor y sus amigas lo notaron así que se pusieron serias.

-¿Y que edad tiene entonces?

-15 años esta en la Casper High, ahí es donde lo conocí el estaba en primero y yo en tercero-Jazmin se sentía mal por estar mintiendo y hablar de es amanera de su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que en realidad sentía un inmenso amor hacia Danny-El es tierno y muy lindo abecés comete errores pero siempre los arregla, además es muy valiente, siempre esta ahí para apoyarme y me protege todo el tiempo.

Jazz se quedo en silencio pero esta vez era diferente ahora estaba pensando recordando todo lo que había pasado con su hermanito desde que ella teniendo tres años y el hasta que descubrió que Danny era el chico fantasma, y después de so ellos dos se habían unido mas que nunca, y descubrió que todo lo que había dicho era cierto, en serio pensaba todo eso de su hermano.

"te gusta Danny? ¿Cómo puede gustarte tu propio hermano? ENFERMA"

"No el no me gusta solo… solo es la verdad el es muy lindo además, solo es una mentira no es como si el fuera mi novio de verdad"

-¿Jazz? ¿Que te pasa estas bien?-Lilith sacudió a su amiga para despertarla.

-Si estoy bien solo que últimamente no lo he visto mucho así que lo extraño-y era verdad desde que habían dejado de asistir a la misma escuela Danny y Jazz se habían distanciado bastante.

-Eso esta muy mal deberían de procurar verse todo el tiempo que sea posible-Laura acaricio el largo cabello de su amiga.

-¿y que auto tiene?-

-JENNAA¡- las tres chicas regañaron a la rubia y después las cuatro comenzaron a reírse muy ruidosamente, de nuevo la bibliotecaria las regaño y las cuatro amigas decidieron salir al jardín para hablar mas tranquilamente, cuando estaban debajo del árbol donde Jazz y Lilith se habían conocido, a Laura se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ustedes ya conocen a Robert pero yo no se como son sus chicos así que para que sea justo deben mostrarme sus fotos.

Jazmin se susto pero después recordó que en realidad si tenia fotos de Danny, a si que como las otras se puso a buscar las fotos en el celular, después de un momento todas estaban listas.

-este es Vlad- Lilith les enseño a un choco que pareciera tener unos 22 años era alto y de cabello castaño, muy apuesto y muy normal

-yo creía que parecería un vampiro o algo así- Jenny de nuevo estaba diciendo lo que todas pensaban pero solo ella se atrevía a expresar.

-pues no, en realidad es bastante normal, como les dije toca en una banda de Rock o mas bien Brit Pop o algo así.

-Bueno aquí están los míos- Jenny les paso el celular, las fotos eran mas bien de autos motos y camionetas, apenas y salían algunas personas y eso solo sus piernas o sus brazos, nunca un rostro.

-¡Estos solo son carros! abecés me sorprendes-Laura miraba con desaprobación a Jenny

-Ok ahora veamos al niño que le robo el corazón a una preciosa universitaria-Lilith le quito el cel. a Jazz

Todas se quedaron viendo la pantalla mientras pasaba de una foto a otra.

-Pues si es bastante lindo- Laura miro la foto luego miro a Jazz de nuevo la foto y de nuevo a Jazz- ¿no les parece que sus ojos son casi idénticos?

Jenny y Lilith se pusieron a comparar y llegaron a la misma conclusión.

-En serio… y no me… había dado cuenta-Jazz de nuevo estaba sonrojada.

-Como sea se me ocurre algo-Lilith cambio de tema cuando noto que Jazz estaba nerviosa-Vlad esta buscando un nuevo guitarrista y va hacer unas audiciones en el bar de su primo, así que les propongo que este viernes después de clases todas vayamos con nuestros novios a una cita cuádruple, al bar del primo de Vlad, y es perfecto puesto que como Daniel es menor de edad, normalmente no podría entrar a u bar, pero seguro que lo dejan pasar a este. ¿Que les parece?

-Eso es genial, le diré a Robert seguro que le gusta la idea.

-Claro yo me apunto, solo que no se a quien llevar si al Camaro o al BMW?-Jenny se quedo pensando.

Jazz de nuevo estaba en problemas, una cosa era decir que tu hermano era tu novio y que jamás tuvieras que comprobarlo y otra muy distinta, era llevarlo a una cita cuádruple.

-Yo… creo… que no, bueno es que a mi no me gusta el alcohol y Danny es muy chico para esos lugares.-Jazz pensó que así se saldría del problema.

-y quien dijo algo de alcohol, solo beberemos refresco, el punto es estar juntos y quiero que conozcas a la banda de Vlad les va a encantar.

-Pero... pero,-

-Vamos jazz di que si así además puedes pasar un tiempecito con Danny y se pueden divertir.

Jazz no podía negarle nada a Lilith pues ella siempre la apoyaba en todo.

-Ok se lo diré pero no prometo nada.

"¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ME HE METIDO? ¿EN QUE DEMONIOS METI A DANNY? '¿COMO VOY A PEDIRLE QU FIJA SER MI NOVIO?

Por que para Jazz solo había una respuesta y esa era o decirles a sus amigas que todo era una mentira o tratar de convencer a Danny de fingir, ese viernes, como sea no tenia mucho tiempo pues ya era miércoles, de nuevo se pregunto como se había metido en aquel problema pero si solo era una inocente mentira solo fueron unas palabras.

Words

Fr David


	2. Little Talks

**La siguiente historia está basada en una serie de televisión, caricatura, anime o libro, del cual no poseo derecho alguno, solo escribo este Fic como una manera alterna de ver esa historia, ninguno de los personajes o marcas mencionadas en las siguientes líneas me pertenece y no tengo intenciones de lucro o fama al utilizarlas.**

Little Talks

Jazz estaba caminando de un extremo a otro, mientras trataba de pensar en un plan, Jazz se consideraba muy inteligente pero en esos momentos no se le ocurría nada, ¿por que como demonios le dices a tu hermano que quieres una cita romántica con el? La respuesta era sencilla no se lo dices.

La pelirroja se arrojó a su cama y hundió el rostro entre las almohadas, lo que al principio había sido solo una mentira para encajar ahora, extrañamente, no le parecía tan loca la idea de ella saliendo con Danny, al principio cuando se imagino al lado de su hermano se sintió mal e incomoda pero ahora que estaba obligada a pedirle una cita pensaba que no estaría tan mal, en realidad jamás había conocido a un chico tan genial como Danny, además era su héroe, una y mil veces la había salvado tanto de fantasmas como de sujetos que estuvieran acosándola, como era el caso de aquel fantasma de la motocicleta, y Jazz se sentía especial por ser una de las pocas personas que sabia el secreto de Danny.

Pero eso hacia mas difícil la situación, pues Jazz temía dañar la relación que tenia con su hermanito, mientras la chica seguía meditando el problema, alguien toco a su puerta, la joven se levanto a abrirla enojada pues aun no tenia ningún plan, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Danny, el chico llevaba las manos detrás del cuerpo como queriendo ocultar algo, Jazz lo vio ahí de pie con ese desordenado cabello negro y esos ojos tan azules, y con una sonrisita traviesa en el rostro, tal vez no solo dijo que Danny era su novio solo por encajar en su grupo, tal vez lo dijo por que muy dentro de ella si que le gustaba la idea de salir con su hermano.

-Hola Jazz, ¿que haces?

El chico fantasma interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Ahhh… nada ¿que pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?-Jazz pregunto nerviosa mientras miraba a otro lado de la habitación.

-mmm… pues mira me entere que ese escritor del que hablas tanto estaba firmando autógrafos y te conseguí un libro autografiando-Danny mostro lo que tenia a la espalada, en efecto el libro que sostenía Danny era Demon Thief, la chica lanzo un gritito de alegría, mientras arrebataba el volumen de las manos de Danny, abrió el libro y en la primera pagina estaba la firma de Darren Shann. Con los ojos empapados en lagrimas Jazz abrazo a su hermano, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, en esta posición uno frente a otro la chica se dio cuenta de que Danny seguía siendo mas bajo que ella, siempre había sido así ella mas alta que el, cosa que no le agradaba mucho al muchacho y aun así cada vez que ella estaba junto a Danny se sentía protegida como si nada malo pudiese tocarla, y no era por saber que el chico tuviera poderes fantasmas, nada de eso, era simplemente que él siempre la había protegido desde que eran unos niños antes de que él hiciera amigos pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, Danny que respondió al abrazo de forma automática también apretó fuertemente a su hermana, Jazz que aprovecho el raro momento de intimidad que tenían, pues entre la escuela cazar fantasmas y sus amigos Danny ya nunca la veía y menos convivir con ella, beso la frente de Danny un gesto que hacia cuando Danny de pequeño se asustaba, o lloraba.

Después de unos cinco minutos Danny empezó a inquietarse ese abrazo ya había durado demasiado, y el aroma del cabello de Jazz lo estaba embriagando.

-Jazz…Ahhh este…-Jazmine se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y rápidamente se separo.

-Lo siento Danny…-la pelirroja lo miro sorrajada.

Se quedaron callados un momento suficiente para que Danny también se sonrojara sin explicarse por qué.

-Un momento… Darren Shann si estaba firmando autógrafos, pero en New York¡-Jazz exclamo sorprendida.

-en realidad, es fácil cruzar estados cuando puedes volar- el chico sonrió con orgullo.

-oh Danny… que dulce eres gracias seguro fue cansado ir hasta new york, ¿como es la ciudad, y viste el puente de san francisco?, ¿y como es Darren? ¿Hablaste con el?

Danny rio ante la alegría de su hermana mayor, casi todo el tiempo ella actuaba como una adulta responsable y madura, Danny suponía que la culpa era de sus padres quienes al ser desobligados e infantiles, obligaron a Jazz a representar el papel de adulto responsable para Danny, a veces el chico se sentía culpable por haber sido una carga para Jazz en su infancia, pero ahora todo parecía irle mejor a la pelirroja.

-cálmate, cálmate Jazz, el libro es tuyo pero tendrás que ganártelo.

Jazmine se quedo callada y miro sorprendida a su hermanito, ¿que pasaba ahí? ósea que Danny le había regalado aquel libro solo porque necesitaba de su ayuda, ¿eso significaba que en realidad era solo interés? Jazz sintió que alguien le oprimía el corazón, y una tristeza inmensa la embargo, y pensar que ella tenia que pedirle hacerse pasar por su novio, si Danny era así de interesado cuando ella le propusiera aquello él se reiría a carcajadas, y todo por sus amigas y su estúpida salida en grupo, ahora tendría que decir la verdad y ellas la odiarían. Jazz de nuevo tenía la vista cubierta por lágrimas pero esta ves de tristeza y dolor.

Danny que vio el cambio en el rostro de su hermana rápidamente añadió:

-Es una broma Jazz es una broma… solo quería que me ayudaras a estudiar para el examen de matemáticas-y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla de nuevo.

La pelirroja dejo escapar un suspiro mientras de nuevo cubría a Danny con sus brazos, que tonta había sido al pensar que Danny fuera así de egoísta, tal vez antes lo hubiera sido pero él había madurado, y el no jugaría con sus sentimientos, además ¿que ocurría con sus cambios de humor? ¿Porque demonios iba a llorar tan rápido? No lo sabia pero ahora no importaba Danny de nuevo la abrazaba y eso era suficiente.

-que pasa Jazz, por que estas tan… sensible, ¿te ocurrió algo en la facultad, alguien te lastimo?-cuando pregunto esto obligo a la chica a mirarlo a los ojos.

-no pasa nada nadie me hizo nada…es solo que… no olvídalo-la pelirroja se seco las lagrimas, y con una sonrisa miro el libro que tenia en las manos.

-gracias por el libro Danny… y bien ¿que es lo que no entiendes de matemáticas?

Toda la tarde se la pasaron resolviendo ecuaciones y problemas, mientras que Daniel estaba completamente centrado en comprender los números escritos en su cuaderno, Jazz se dio cuenta de que se sentía muy bien estar al lado de su hermano, aun no se armaba de valor para decirle lo de la cita pero después de lo del libro y aquella sesión de estudio Jazz se sentía mas segura.

-de verdad que vas mal en mates, ¿por qué? Eres muy listo

-jajaja gracias Jazz pero tu eres la genio de la familia, y si voy mal es por culpa de los fantasmas, nunca tengo tiempo de estudiar.

-sabes no te haría daño que estudiaras un poquito antes de salir a cazar fantasmas,

-eso quisiera pero estudiar yo solo no me resulta no me puedo concentrar mucho tiempo, en cambio contigo es mucho mas fácil… en realidad me gustaría que me ayudaras después del colegio a estudiar. ¿Quisieras?

-claro así tendríamos un poco de tiempo para pasar juntos…

Jazz callo de repente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y avergonzada bajo la mirada, después de unos instantes en silencio, Danny hablo con voz suave y triste.

-Es verdad ¿no? Nos hemos distanciado mucho últimamente… lo siento Jazz pero con la escuela y la casería de fantasmas no tengo tiempo.

-No es tu culpa Danny, y no es como si fuera tu obligación pasar tiempo con tu hermana…

-no es una obligación pero deberíamos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos, al menos nosotros dos ya que papá y mamá están siempre ocupados.

-…en realidad esa es una buena idea sabes, este viernes mis amigas y yo pensábamos ir a ver ala banda de uno de los novios de ellas, será en un bar, y bueno como todas llevaran a sus novios estaba pensando que tal vez quisieras acompañarme…

"muy bien ya lo dije, ya le pedir que fuera conmigo"

"si pero no le has dicho que debe fingir que son pareja"

-¿Un bar? Mmmmmm pues lo veo difícil, aun no tengo la mayoría de edad, no creo me dejen entrar.

-oh no te preocupes por eso el primo de uno de los de la banda es el dueño así que está bien, igual nunca dejaría que mi hermanito bebiera alcohol siendo apenas un niño.

-¡no soy un niño!

-jajaja para mi si lo eres.

-Me parece bien, iré contigo, solo para que veas que no soy un niño.

-Ok el viernes ¿puedes estar en la entrada de la universidad a eso de las seis?

-ahí estaré… ¿tengo que vestir de alguna forma especial o algo?

-Claro que no, pero si pudieses arreglarte un poquita más de lo normal, creo que sería bueno…

-¿Quieres decir que como me visto normalmente, estoy desarreglado?

-… ¡No! solo que podrías arreglarte un poco más, no estoy diciendo que no seas guapo, en realidad eres muy atractivo… es decir para las otras chicas no para mi… no digo que a mí no me gustes… en realidad me gustas mucho… es decir como hermano, como hermano me gustas mucho… no como novio ni nada parecido… aunque si tú quieres… es decir…

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, evitando mirarse a los ojos, durante un minuto que pareció durar horas.

-Bueno… gracias por la ayuda, será mejor que vaya a mi habitación, quede de jugar con Tucker en línea, entonces nos vemos el viernes-Danny estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, cuando la tímida voz de Jazz lo detuvo.

-En realidad nos vemos mañana en la tarde… bueno eso si quieres seguir estudiando conmigo…

-Oh es cierto… se me olvido, claro que estaré aquí mañana, con una maestra tan inteligente y hermosa es imposible que repruebe de nuevo.- el chico fantasma entonces se hizo intangible atravesó la puerta y escapo de ahí.

Jazz se quedó de pie, estaba echa un lio, ¿porque dijo ella eso de que él le gustaba? ¿Y porque él también dijo que ella era hermosa?

La pelirroja se paró enfrente de su espejo de cuerpo completo, ella siempre se consideró fea, ¿por qué otra razón los chicos de la Casper jamás le hablaban?, siempre había sido demasiado delgada, una flacucha, pero ahora era peor que antes, ahora su cuerpo había crecido, demasiado para su gusto, la chica observo sus pechos que ahora le lucían grandes y redondeados, le recordaban a los pechos de Paulina, la chica latina de la que Danny estuvo enamorado un tiempo, pero ahora que miraba mejor se daba cuenta que incluso los suyos estaban más grandes, con lo que odiaba a esa chica presumida y consentida, pero la parte de arriba de su cuerpo no la tenía tan acomplejada como su… bueno como su trasero¡ la pelirroja acaricio sus nalgas, y lanzo un suspiro,

"¡Son enormes! Las odio"

Jazz seguía mirándose en el espejo, definitivamente ella no se considera bonita, aunque sus amigas y los chicos de su curso no dejaban de decírselo, pero ahora después de escuchar a Danny llamarla hermosa, Jazz por fin estaba creyéndoselo, que de verdad era una chica bonita, y atractiva, que era hermosa.

Jazz vio cómo su rostro se encendía en color rojo, solo al recordar las palabras de su hermano, "¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando?", ¿por qué estaba agradándole la idea de gustarle a Danny? Una cosa era fingir que él era su novio y una muy diferente, comenzar a creérselo, además seguramente Danny solo dijo aquello por pura amabilidad, "pero tal vez si le parezco bonita".

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su conciencia quien le recordaba que aún tenía que pedirle a su hermanito que fingiera ser su pareja, y solo quedaba un día para el viernes.

"Se lo pediré mañana cuando estemos estudiando"

"si como no"

Jazz miro el reloj despertador que estaba al lado de su cama, ya eran las nueve de la noche, sí que volaba el tiempo cuando se está con la persona que te gusta…

"es decir cuando te diviertes"

Bien… bajaría a cenar, después una ducha caliente y a dormir, Jazmin pensaba en la charla que acababa de tener con Danny, casi le decía que le gustaba, lo que se te podía escapar en esas pequeñas platicas.

Little Talks

Of monsters and Men

My Head Is An Animal


	3. Answer

**La siguiente historia está basada en una serie de televisión, caricatura, anime o libro, del cual no poseo derecho alguno, solo escribo este Fic como una manera alterna de ver esa historia, ninguno de los personajes o marcas mencionadas en las siguientes líneas me pertenece y no tengo intenciones de lucro o fama al utilizarlas.**

Answer

Las clases se terminaron demasiado rápido, o al menos es lo que Jazmin sintió, aquel viernes desde que despertó hasta la salida del campus, la pelirroja había estado con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, mirando su reloj cada cinco minutos, y rezando porque nunca dieran las seis de la tarde, mientras Jazz salía del salón miro nuevamente su reloj de pulsera, 4:30pm, solo una hora y media más de vida.

-No desesperes, ya pronto veras a tu novio.-Lilith estaba detrás de ella, con una sonrisa, la gótica, había terminado sus clases desde la una de la tarde, así que paso el resto del día con Jazz, y cuando entraba a una clase donde no se permitían oyentes, simplemente se quedaba afuera leyendo.-Has estado viendo ese reloj cada tres pasos, se nota que te gusta mucho, solo no se lo hagas saber a él, nunca hay que dejar que se confíen.

Lilith había entendido el nerviosismo de Jazmin al revés, Jazmin había tratado de decirle a Danny lo que había hecho, y que necesitaba que el fingiera ser su enamorado, pero el día anterior durante las clases que ella le estaba explicando, simplemente no pudo…

…Danny estiro los brazos hacia atrás mientras se ponía de pie, y lanzaba un gran bostezo, Jazz se quedó ahí mirando, gracias a que el chico fantasma estaba estirando todo su cuerpo, la camisa se le subió un poco dejando ver su abdomen, y vaya abdomen, se notaba que Danny se ejercitaba, su vientre plano estaba bien marcado, sin llegar a ser exagerado, y una delgada línea de vello subía desde su pantalón hasta su ombligo, Jazz se quedó viendo hasta que Danny relajo de nuevo su cuerpo, y mientras se tallaba los parpados, la chica desvió su mirada.

-¿Tan aburrida soy?- pregunto juguetonamente.

-Claro que no, contigo he aprendido más en dos días, que con el profesor Lancer, en dos años, solo que estoy algo cansado…-Danny volvió a tallarse los ojos.

-Bien yo creo que dos horas de matemáticas son suficientes ya es tarde deberías subir a dormir.

-Quisiera, pero tengo que salir a dar una ronda a ver si todo está bien en la ciudad.

-Te exiges demasiado, Danny, no deberías tener tantas presiones.-Jazz se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

-Alguien tiene que mantener a esos fantasmas a raya, y no te preocupes Tucker y Sam me ayudan bastante-

-¡Claro Sam!-Jazz se apartó molesta

-¿Que sucede?

-¿…ella te gusta?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿…ella te gusta?

-¿…?

-¿¡QUE SI ELLA TE GUSTA!?-Jazz no sabía porque estaba actuando de aquella manera, solo sabía que escuchar a Danny hablar de Samantha, la ponía furiosa.

Danny parecía desconcertado ante aquella pregunta, y el tono de la misma, pero igual respondió.

-Claro que me gusta- la pelirroja sintió como si le hubiesen atravesado el corazón, miro hacia la ventana, la noche había caído, y los faros de la calle estaban encendidos, mientras las personas caminaban, ajenas a su dolor.-ella es bonita, pero es mi amiga, no creo que las cosas funcionaran, no quisiera destruir nuestra amistad por un capricho, todas mis relaciones han terminado bastante mal.

Jazz sintió que podía respirar de nuevo, y dando un gran suspiro de alivio, sonrió de nuevo, saber que la chica gótica estaba, en la friendzone, de su hermanito la tranquilizaba.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Jazz?

-¿No por nada, solo quería saber si mi hermanito ya tenía una novia?-la chica miro a su hermano de una forma coqueta.

-No, no tengo novia, ya sabes la última ahora tiene un traje de pelea y trata de matarme, ustedes las chicas son bastante complicadas.-Danny se rio de su propio comentario.

-¿Y qué tendría que tener una chica para que fuera tu novia?-Jazz se acercó de nuevo, esta vez demasiado cerca, los rostros de los dos quedaron apenas a unos dos centímetros de distancia, y Danny podía sentir los senos de su hermana en su pecho, lo cual hizo que su rostro se tornara de color rojo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Danny estaba bastante confundido, y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás se alejó de su hermana.

"Esta es tu oportunidad, explícale todo y de una vez soluciona esto"

"Pero él no aceptara, solo mira cómo se alejó de mi"

-A nada, no me hagas caso…-Jazz esquivo la mirada.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló en la habitación hasta que Danny pregunto preocupado.

-¿Tú tienes novio?

-Claro que no… solo que me preguntaba si soy lo bastante buena para gustart…le a alguien.

-¿Pero qué dices? Eres inteligente, amable, cariñosa y por sobre todo, muy bonita, cualquier chico que salga contigo tiene mucha suerte, solo ten cuidado, recuerda lo que paso con aquel fantasma, hay tipos allá afuera que son malvados, y solo buscaran lastimarte, y no necesitan ser fantasmas para eso.

Jazmin estaba dividida entre la felicidad, por recibir esos halagos, de parte de Daniel, y un poco molesta por saber que a su hermano le pareciera bien que ella saliera con alguien.

-Tendré cuidado Danny-una sonrisa triste cubrió el rostro de Jazz

-Ah y cualquiera que quiera acercarse a ti antes tiene que, que pedirme permiso, yo decidiré si es lo suficientemente bueno, aunque dudo que alguien sea digno de siquiera mirarte…-esta vez Jazz sí que estaba feliz.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, pero este estaba cargado de cariño, cuando Jazz estaba a punto de hablar y confesarse, el celular de Danny sonó con la melodía de una de las canciones de Ember.

-Si ya salgo… lo siento… llegó en unos minutos… bye. Era Sam, tengo que irme, me esperan- Danny se transformó con su típico destello plateado, y frente a ella estaba el famoso chico fantasma, odiado por la mitad de la ciudad, y amado por la otra mitad, en especial las adolescentes. –Nos vemos mañana en tu escuela, descansa Jazz- Danny se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, después se hizo intangible y salió volando, atravesando el techo, dejando a una Jazmin realmente conmocionada…

…Ahora Jazmin se sentía atrapada, en una hora y media, su hermano llegaría, y ella tendría que explicarles a sus amigas que él era su hermano, y a Danny que ella había mentido, este sería el fin, todos la odiarían, perdería a sus únicas amigas, y lo peor perdería a su hermano.

-Bien vallamos por las otras, y comamos algo me muero de hambre-Lilith como siempre estaba animada y relajada.

Mientras las chicas estaban en el café cerca de la entrada al campus, y comían todas sus respectivas ensaladas, excepto Jenny quien había pedido, una hamburguesa, nadie se explicaba como comiendo todo lo que le apetecía, podía tener esa fabulosa figura.

-Sabes Jenny deberías ser vegetariana como nosotras, es mucho más saludable, y no se lastima a nadie.-Laura trataba de convencerla mientras veía como la rubia se terminaba la hamburguesa y comenzaba con su porción de papas fritas.

-En realidad no es saludable comer solo vegetales pues, el cuerpo no tiene de donde obtener el hierro y las proteínas que la carne aporta, por eso deben tomar suplementos, y los animales mueren los comamos nosotros o no, todos somos comida, inclusive nosotros somos alimento de los mosquitos, y de los millones de parásitos que viven en nuestro organismo, y no hablemos de cuando morimos, entonces solo somos el desayuno de las larvas, que a su vez son comida de algún otro animal, no es personal chicas pero somos animales, y nos alimentamos de otros animales así son las reglas.

Las otras tres se quedaron algo sorprendidas de la explicación tan bien formulada de su amiga, quien rara vez mostraba alguna señal de interés por algo que no fueran autos y ropa.

-¿Qué? ¿Creían que entre a esta universidad por estar así de buena?, respeto su decisión a que finjan ser conejos pero, no esperen que las sigua.

Las cuatro amigas estallaron en carcajadas, inclusive Jazz no pudo evitarlo, lo cual la relajo un poco, pero solo un poco.

-¿Y bien como iremos a ese bar? Le pedí a Trey, que viniera por nosotras a las seis pero no creo que quepamos todos en su auto.

-No es problema, Robert también pasara a recogernos, inclusive se va a saltar una de sus clases por venir, dice que le hace falta distraerse, yo creo que con dos autos es suficiente.

-Vale, le llamare a Vlad para que no traiga la camioneta, igual no me hacía mucha ilusión, viajar en la camioneta del grupo.

Mientras Lilith hablaba con su novio, de una manera bastante cariñosa y coqueta para ser una feminista, Jenny pidió una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

-¿y como llegara Danny? Le explicaste bien como llegar a la universidad, porque el transporte hasta aquí es horrible, tu y yo lo sabemos-Laura y Jazz compartían un Bus hacia sus hogares, para después separarse y tomar otro, la castaña tenía razón, era difícil llegar la primera vez ahí.

-No le he dicho como llegar…-Jazz pensó en voz alta.

-¿Pero como entonces va a venir?

-Pues volan… ahora que recuerdo si le di las indicaciones, claro que sabrá llegar.-Jazmin estaba tan acostumbrada a que Danny usara sus poderes que abecés se le olvidaba que alguien normal no podría hacer las cosas que para el eran normales.

-Pues ojala y si llegue, sería una lástima que se perdiera de la linda ropa que te has puesto para él, ¿verdad?

Jazz se avergonzó por ser descubierta, pero era cierto, la noche anterior cuando Danny salió a combatir seres paranormales, ella se dedicó a probarse miles de conjuntos frente al espejo, ella que se vestía casual y sin una gota de maquillaje, esta vez combino toda la ropa de su closet hasta decidirse por unos jeans negros bastante ajustados, en realidad muy ajustados, los combino con una camiseta de manga larga negra con rayas blancas, igual bastante entallada, después busco en la internet y aprendió a peinarse, ahora lucía una trenza francesa, larguísima y al final adornada con un listón azul en forma de moño, también había sacado de su armario sus viejas sandalias, en realidad eran nuevas pues solo una vez se las había puesto, su madre le había insistido, en comprárselas, hacia dos meses, la chica se los probó el primer día de universidad, pero ni siquiera pudo bajar los escalones de su casa, definitivamente no podía caminar con tacones de 15 centímetros, así que los había regresado a su caja, la noche anterior había caminado por toda la habitación, hasta que pudo caminar de una forma más natural, pero sus pies le terminaron doliendo, ahora después de todo un día, con aquel calzado sus pies le estaban matando, aunque debía admitir que aquellas zapatillas, le daban una bonita forma a sus piernas, y levantaban su trasero, que ya de por si era llamativo, ahora era imposible de ignorar, Jazz jamás creyó ser de esas chicas que sufrían dolor físico solo por verse atractivas, pero ahí estaba ella, se había pasado horas escogiendo ropa, para después aprender a realizar un peinado nada practico, luego aprender a andar sobre aquellas máquinas de tortura que además de incomodas, resaltaban la parte del cuerpo que a ella menos le gustaba, pero que sabía (no era idiota) volvía locos a los hombres, ¿por qué ella que era una feminista, que criticaba a las mujeres por vestirse y maquillarse solo para ser el objeto sexual de algún idiota?, ¿por qué ella se había esforzado tanto en verse bella?

La respuesta fue sencilla e inmediata, Danny, él era la causa, él era el culpable de todo, por él estaba nerviosa, por él se había vestido de aquella manera.

"espera, ¿ósea que quieres gustarle tu hermano?"

"No, claro que no"

-Bien pues los chicos nos esperaran en el estacionamiento de oxxo, de aquí enfrente.-Lilith saco a Jazz de sus pensamientos.

Las cuatro amigas siguieron hablando, todas haciendo mención en el cambio de aspecto de la pelirroja, y diciendo cuanta suerte tenia Danny por tenerla a ella de novia, después se quejaron de los maestros, los compañeros de clase y demás trivialidades, era increíble que aun en el estado de nerviosismo de Jazz sus amigas pudieran lograr que se distrajera de todo, pues ya estaba metida de lleno en la conversación, cuando el celular de Lilith sonó.

-Pero si ya son las 6:13¡-Laura miro preocupada su reloj.

-si que somos distraídas, vamos, ahora tendremos que correr-Jazz y Laura se levantaron muy aprisa y comenzaron a contar desesperadas el dinero para pagar su cuenta.

-Jajajajaja-Lilith y Jenny estaban riéndose, Jazz se quedó con cara de interrogación, igual que Lau

-Vamos chicas, tranquilas, que no saben que las mujeres jamás llegamos tarde.

-Eso es cierto, es deber de un novio esperar el tiempo que haga falta, así que cálmense y no corran-Era obvio que esas dos tenían bastante experiencia saliendo con chicos, Jazz se sentía bastante inocente y tonta, pero al mirar a Laura, y notar que ella tenía la misma cara de perplejidad se alegró de saber que no estaba sola.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a la salida del campus, Jazz planeaba como solucionar el inevitable problema, así que llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era, que antes de que Danny llegara ella le marcaria al celular y le diría que todo se había cancelado, y después les explicaría a las chicas que él no había podido llegar, asi que ella se marcharía a casa, eso sería lo mejor, pero una parte de Jazmin estaba decepcionada, pues Danny nunca llegaría a ver su nuevo atuendo.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento de la tienda, vieron de inmediato a los chicos que estaban mirando el motor de un Camaro Rojo algo viejo pero bastante bien cuidado, y al lado un Ford Fusion blanco, último modelo, se notaba que Robert tenía bastante dinero.

Dentro del auto rojo estaban Robert, un joven alto de cabello castaño, quien debía ser Trey, los dos chicos estaban bastante entretenidos platicando a gritos, pues habían puesto el estéreo a máximo volumen.

Laura se acercó, y abrazo por la cintura a Robert quien sorprendido se dio la vuelta y al ver a su novia la levanto dela cintura y le dio un profundo beso, Trey también alzo la vista buscando a la rubia quien corrió con una enorme sonrisa e ignorando olímpicamente, a su novio, fue a ver el motor del Camaro. Trey algo decepcionado, fue a bajarle de volumen a la música, después de que Jenny dejara de admirar el motor V6, saludo a Trey con un suave beso en los labios.

-Trey, estas son mis amigas, Lilith, Lau, y Jazz, y bueno veo que ya conoces a Robert- Trey asintió mientras se comía con la vista el trasero de Jazz, pero cuando sintió la fiera mirada de Lilith, el castaño aparto la mirada.

-Mucho gusto

Robert que ya las conocía saludo a todas con un beso de mejilla, después regreso a su lugar detrás de Laura a murmurarle cosas al oído, la castaña solo lanzaba pequeñas risitas.

-Bien pues mejor le llamo a Vlad para saber, si están por llegar-Lilith saco su celular, y Jazmin estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando…

-¿Vlad? ¿Hablas de Lance o de Daniel?-Trey pregunto-Los dos están comprando sodas.-señalo la puerta del oxxo que justo en ese momento se abrió para dejar salir a los dos mencionados, Jazmin todo lo que a continuación sucedió en cámara lenta, Vlad cargaba una bolsa con latas de refresco mientras Danny llevaba en sus bolsas papas y botanas, los dos estaban mirándose mientras reían de algo, Lilith salió corriendo, gritando el nombre de su chico, quien levanto la mirada y sonriendo aún más, se preparó para recibir el fuerte abrazo de la gótica, después Daniel dirigió la mirada a Jazmin quien sintió como si se hubiese quedado sin respiración, Danny había llegado antes que ella, que le habían contado, que había contado el a los otros, la pelirroja deseo morir en ese instante, no importaba que hubiese sucedido, su vida había terminado, Jazz miro con desesperación a su hermano, miro a esos ojos azules que tanto se parecían a los suyos propios, y lo vio, Danny lo sabía, sabía lo que ella había hecho y dicho, Jazz quiso echar a correr, pero era demasiado tarde, Danny ya estaba frente a ella, tal vez le diera una bofetada, eso y más se merecía por mentirosa y manipuladora, pero los ojos de su hermanito, no demostraban furia, más bien era sorpresa, confusión, y… ¿deseo?, si, Danny estaba deseándola, con aquella ropa tan pegada, aquella ropa que marcaba perfectamente cada curva de su cuerpo, y eso hizo que la chica se sintiera bien.

.laa-la voz apenas salió de la garganta de Jazz

Danny dejo las bolsas en el suelo, después soltando un suspiro, tomo a su hermana de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, se apoyó en las puntas de sus pies, pues con los tacones, jazz había quedado más alta de lo que de por sí ya era, y entonces le dio un beso en la boca a una aterrada y sorprendida Jazmin, la chica al principio se había quedado helada, pero cuando su hermano presiono con más fuerza, sus labios por si solos se abrieron y correspondieron el beso, ese beso prohibido, la chica cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar, olvidando todo, donde estaba, con quien, que hacia ahí, olvido todo, el dolor de sus pies, la vergüenza de saberse descubierta en una mentira, fue como si ese beso lo barriera todo de su cerebro, solo existía ella y Danny, solo importaban ella y Danny, su conciencia entonces interrumpió, con la misma pregunta que llevaba haciéndose desde hacía días.

"¿Te gusta tu hermano?"

Y ella por fin sabía cuál era la respuesta.

Answer

Thirteen Senses


	4. Perfect Picture

**La siguiente historia está basada en una serie de televisión, caricatura, anime o libro, del cual no poseo derecho alguno, solo escribo este Fic como una manera alterna de ver esa historia, ninguno de los personajes o marcas mencionadas en las siguientes líneas me pertenece y no tengo intenciones de lucro o fama al utilizarlas.**

Perfect Picture

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana dándole una tonalidad plateada a todos los objetos en la habitación, pero en especial a la piel de Danny, el chico estaba acostado boca abajo con el rostro hundido en la almohada, las sabanas cubrían solo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, de la cintura a sus pies… mas exactamente de la mitad de sus nalgas hasta sus tobillos, dejando su espalda totalmente descubierta, que ahora parecía relucir en la oscuridad del cuarto, Jazz se encontraba de pie en un rincón oscuro, con una botella de vodka en la mano y un listón azul amarrado en la muñeca izquierda como única prenda, el cabello suelto le caía por su piel desnuda como una cascada de fuego, Jazmin miro la habitación, un pequeño y sucio cuarto, solo había una cama y un sillón viejo y roto, delante de un televisor tan viejo que seguramente aun estaba en blanco y negro, si es que funcionaba, la chica miro también en aquel piso de madera toda su ropa y la de Danny mezclada y revuelta, ahí estaban sus jeans que tanto le habían costado elegir, y a su lado la camiseta de rayas blancas y negras que con tanto cuidado había modelado enfrente de su espejo la noche anterior, la noche anterior, parecía que aquello había pasado hacia siglos, una brisa fría entro por la ventana, lo que provoco que Jazmin se estremeciera, también Danny se movió un poco en la cama pero solo tomo las sabanas y se cubrió con ellas y siguió durmiendo, Jazz busco entre el montón de ropa y levanto una camiseta de vestir purpura, se la llevo a la nariz y aspiro el aroma del perfume de Danny pero mas que eso aspiro el olor de Danny mismo, le pareció delicioso, dejando la botella sobre la televisión, Jazz se puso la camiseta, cuando termino de abotonársela, tomo de nuevo el frasco de licor y dio un profundo trago, después se vio reflejada en la sucia pantalla, una chica de cabello largo y revuelto desnuda utilizando una camisa de hombre como pijama, era tan cliché, pero le gusto, así que para celebrarlo dio otro trago, el alcohol calentó su garganta y su pecho,

Jazz tomo el pantalón de su hermano del suelo después de quitarle sus propias bragas de encima, la chica busco en los bolsillos hasta que encontró la billetera de su hermano, dentro había 53 dólares y 85 centavos, su credencial de estudiante, una tarjeta de beisbol tan vieja que se había puesto amarilla, y un par de fotos una era de Danny con sus dos mejores amigos rodeándolo, y la otra mostraba a un Danny pequeño con un gorro de navidad y a una Jazz de apenas 9 años a su lado abrazándolo y dándole un besos en los labios mientras el pequeño sonreía, aunque era una sonrisa algo triste pues en sus ojos había lagrimas, pero se notaba feliz por estar al lado de su hermana en aquel momento debajo de un árbol gigante en el centro comercial.

Jazz no recordaba esa foto aunque si que recordaba el día en cuestión, la pelirroja se sentó en el mugroso sillón mientras pensaba en el pasado, cuando subió sus pies al sillón para evitar el frio suelo, doblo sus rodillas hasta acercarlas a su rostro, lo que provoco que un poco de humedad saliera de su intimidad, la chica sonrió mitad avergonzada mitad orgullosa, sabia que ese liquido que ahora resbalaba por sus piernas, era de Danny, apenas hacia unos minutos su hermano le había dejado un poco de él dentro, y ahora un poco de ese néctar estaba escapando.

Jazz empino la botella una vez mas el vodka la ayudo a decir en voz alta lo que su alma estaba gritando.

-Tuve mi primera vez… y fue con mi hermanito- levanto la vista y vio una vez mas la espalda de su hermano, era tan blanca que casi se volvía plateada con los rayos lunares, Danny tenia los hombros grandes y fornidos y la cintura delgada, los músculos se le marcaban en cada respiración, pero lo que llamo su atención fueron las múltiples cicatrices que cruzaban su piel, algunas pequeñas y recientes como rasguños de gato, pero otras eran viejas y grandes que parecían echas con espadas o garras de algún animal grande, Jazz sabia que se había ganado aquellas cicatrices en sus múltiples batallas con seres del mas allá, la chica no resistió y acaricio muy suavemente aquellas pálidas marcas, al hacerlo casi le dolieron a ella, odiaba saber que Danny, su Danny ahora, se exponía de esa manera cada noche, temía que algún día le provocaran una herida tan grande que ya jamás se cerrara, temía que su hermanito mitad fantasma mitad humano se volviera completamente fantasma, pero sabia que Danniel jamás dejaría de combatir fantasmas, el siempre tendría esa necesidad de proteger a los demás, de pagar por los errores de sus padres, mientras Jazmin miraba dormir a su hermano perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, su celular sonó, la pelirroja busco entre la ropa sus jeans, y saco rápidamente el aparato, no quería despertar a su hermano, miro el identificador para confirmar lo que ya sabia, su madre.

-¿hola mamá, que sucede?

-solo llamo para saber si estabas bien, que tal te la estas pasando con tus amigas, ¿ya están en la casa de ellas?

-si ya llegamos, y estoy bien, justo ahora íbamos a dormir…-todo era mentira

-que bueno ya es tarde, quería llamar a Danny pero seguramente el esta ya dormido… aunque seguramente esta jugando videojuegos con Tucker siempre se desvelan cuando hacen pijamadas,

-si es seguro que eso este haciendo, pero mejor déjalo tranquilo, lo que menos querrá es sentir que lo tratas como niño

-sabes es raro no tenerlos aquí en la casa pero supongo que es normal cada vez pasaran mas tempo fuera de casa, crecen tan rápido…-Maddie lanzo u suspiro y se despidió de su hija.

Jazz miro el reloj del celular, 23:13 horas, si era tarde, pero no tanto la fiesta en el bar apenas estaba comenzando, se podía escuchar el ruido amortiguado subir desde la parte de abajo, cuando la chica estaba mas que distraída pensando en su madre y en las mentiras que habían dicho ellos dos para poder pasar la noche en ese cuartucho que les había prestado Vlad, sintió una mirada sobre su cuerpo, cuando levanto la vista, vio a Danny y sus profundos ojos azules observándola atentamente.

-Te queda mejor que a mi-dijo señalando la camiseta, -perdón por dormirme pero ayer regrese muy tarde de la cacería, y hoy tuve que llegar antes a la clase de biología.

Jazz sacudió la cabeza negando, mientras corría hacia el y se subía a la cama, los dos se abrazaron fuertemente y se besaron, el puso sus manos en las nalgas de la chica, las enormes nalgas de Jazz, que lo tenían loco, mientras sus lenguas jugaban, sus manos se tocaban como queriéndose grabar cada centímetro de sus cuerpos en la memoria.

-No deberías esforzarte tanto

-Y tu no deberías espiar en las billeteras ajenas, Danny le quito la foto que llevaba en la mano, ella se sonrojo avergonzada, el mientras veía la imagen.

-Y tampoco deberías beber tanto…-Danny había saboreado el vodka en los labios de su nueva amante,- ¿recuerdas este día?

-Solo un poco fue hace tanto

-Pues yo no lo e olvidado, no e olvidado ni un segundo de esa ocasión

-Jazz se acostó al lado de Danny y cubriéndose con la cobija se apretó contra él para llenarse de su calor

-Cuéntame entonces, hazme recordar.

**La familia Phantom estaba caminando por el centro comercial para hacer las compras navideñas, los padres que en ese momento lucían mas jóvenes y con looks diferentes, llevaban cada uno a uno de sus hijos, Jazz iba de la mano de su padre y un Danny de ocho años caminaba mirando el centro comercial adornado navideñamente, con una enorme sonrisa, de la mano de su mamá, sus padres los guiaban a diferentes tiendas mientras compraban alimentos para la cena o regalos para los familiares, los dos niños se divertían jugando a correr y atraparse entre los pasillos y escaleras mecánicas, todo estaba bien, hasta que pasaron frente a un decorado, que simulaba una casita echa de caramelo en el polo norte, frente a ese escenario estaba un trineo rojo bastante grande, tirado por renos de plástico, y sentado dentro un Papa Noel, que recibía uno a uno a los niños que emocionados hacían fila para pedirle sus regalos al viejo del costal, Jazmin que a sus tiernos nueve años, ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a las discusiones navideñas de sus padres cruzo los dedos para que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta del sujeto disfrazado y del fotógrafo enfrente retratando niños, el día estaba bastante bien y no quería que se arruinara, cuando creyó que ninguno de sus progenitores se había percatado del asunto, pues estaban concentrados revisando la lista que llevaban en sus manos, se llevo una desagradable sorpresa, la pequeña estaba tan concentrada en sus padres que no se dio cuenta que su hermanito, se había detenido a contemplar maravillado la escena.**

**-Es Santa, es Santa… quiero subir- Danny daba pequeños saltitos mientras emocionado señalaba la fila de infantes.**

**Jazz sintió que su corazón daba u salto, solo tuvo tiempo de pensar "Danny NO" cuando su madre fue rápidamente hacia su pequeño y mientras lo jalaba de vuelta, le decía con voz molesta.**

**-Hijo ese señor no es Santa, solo es un sujeto disfrazado de otro sujeto que en realidad no existe…**

**-¡Maddie! Como puedes decir algo tan terrible, claro que Santa Claus existe.**

**Danny que había sido olvidado, y ahora estaba en medio de esos dos adultos gritones, pues los dos comenzaron a levantar la voz mientras decían cosas como.**

**-Como puedes mentirle a tus hijos de forma tan descarada y con algo tan absurdo**

**-No es absurdo, tú eres la absurda claro que Santa es real, solo que es tan mágico que la ciencia no ha podido probarlo, pero algún día lo are.**

**El pequeño se encontraba aterrado, y con lagrimas en los ojos, ahora se arrepentía de haber visto aquel trineo, mientras los demás niños los volteaban a ver sorprendidos por lo que sus oídos escuchaban, sus padres aterrados los alejaban de aquel sitio, Danny entonces comenzó a llorar también a gritos contribuyendo al escandalo, Jazmin estaba a punto de seguir el ejemplo de su hermano, pero Danny la necesitaba, así que mientras sus padres se atacaban uno al otro, Jazz quito a su pequeño hermano de la línea de fuego, y lo llevo debajo de un enorme pino decorado que estaba al centro del lugar, Danny seguía llorado mientras las personas se alejaban del lugar de la pelea pero se quedaban lo bastante cerca para poder ver el espectáculo, cuando los guardias del centro comercial llegaron para llevarse al par de alborotadores, que seguían gritando sin darse cuenta de que sus hijos se habían quedado atrás.**

**Jazz abrazaba fuertemente, a Danny.**

**Cuando la gente se disperso, los dos niños quedaron olvidados debajo de aquel pino artificial, Danny seguía llorando aunque no tan profundamente, Jazz un poco aterrada de verse sola con su hermano rodeada de sus compras navideñas, trataba de consolar a Danny y al mismo tiempo de no perder el control de ella misma.**

**-Vamos Danny deja de llorar, ya paso, ya paso, mi niño no llores, por favor no llores mas, aquí estoy yo**

**El pequeño comenzó a bajar de volumen su llanto hasta que no fue más que un quedo suspirar y sollozar.**

**-yo no quería que esto pasara… yo, yo, yo…**

**-lo se lo se Danny no te preocupes no es tu culpa, solo no llores.**

**Danny quiso ver al causante de sus problemas el supuesto falso Santa, pero al parecer la escena de sus padres había alejado a los posibles clientes y en ese momento varias personas estaban levantando los objetos de decoración, el camarógrafo estaba sentado en una banca mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, tenía su polaroid colgada al cuello.**

**Danny esperaba que lo que había dicho su madre fuera mentira que el señor de barba blanca si fuera Papa Noel y que usando su magia hiciera que su familia de nuevo estuviera contenta, pero entonces vio al señor del disfraz rojo quitarse la barba y el gorro con todo y peluca, y mientras se abanicaba con un periódico bebía de una botella de agua largo y profundo, así que al final Maddie había ganado Danny tenia que admitir que Santa Claus era tan real como los batones gigantes de caramelo que los empleados ahora quitaban del suelo y el podía ver que eran simples objetos de unicel.**

**Jazz que se había dado cuenta de lo que Danniel pensaba se apresuro a consolarlo.**

**-Danny, escúchame, tal vez Santa no exista, pero eso no es malo, por que en realidad no lo necesitas, no importa que quieras o que desees yo te lo daré no necesitas hacer una carta solo dime que quieres y yo te lo conseguiré, y puedes creer en mi… por que yo soy real, mi amor es real, y te amo hermanito…**

**Danny quedo u poco confundido con todas esas palabras de adultos, siempre quedaba un poco confundido cuando su hermana hablaba pues ella utilizaba palabras grandes y difíciles, pero esta vez creyó entender lo que ella quería decirle.**

**-Yo también te amo**

**Jazz no supo por que lo hizo, y aunque era muy lista para su edad, no pudo ni quiso explicarse por que lo hizo, solo se agacho un poco y pego sus labios a los de Danny, Danny tomado por sorpresa solo pudo sonreír mientras sentía aquella caricia, ninguno a sus tiernos 9-8 años sintió ningún otro sentimiento que no fuera amor, limpio y puro amor, sin ningún tinte de perversión.**

**Danny que no tenia cerrados los ojos como lo había echo su hermana, vio el flash de la cámara, pero no le dio mucha importancia, cuando se separaron Danny ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo, mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus padres, cuando vio a una pareja de jóvenes que estaban tomando unas tazas de café en una mesita besarse en los labios justo como lo habían echo ellos dos hace un momento, al preguntarle a Jazz por que hacían aquello, ella le contesto que eran novios pero no le prestaba mucha atención a su hermano, pues buscaba nerviosamente a sus papás, cuando comenzó a asustarse, los vio aparecerse por un pasillo y corrió hacia ellos que estaban asustados y arrepentidos, Jazz corrió hacia su madre pues por mucho que le molestaran esas discusiones, los amaba, Danny también se hubiera echado a correr pero el joven con la cámara de fotos instantáneas se le acerco ofreciéndole una foto recién salida de la maquina, Danny la tomo.**

**-Tienes una hermana bastante lista y cariñosa, tienes suerte, cuídala-Danny no sabia si se refería a la foto o a Jazz pero igual cuidaría de las dos.**

**-Ella no es mi hermana-mientras Danny veía la foto el joven lo miro extrañado y curioso**

**-Y entonces ¿que es?**

**-Mi novia.**

Mientras contaba la historia Danny se había sentado en la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de madera, Jazz también estaba sentada pero su espalda se recargaba en el pecho de Danniel, él la tenia abrazada por la cintura desde atrás y aunque Danny era mas bajo que ella en esta posición la cabeza de Jazz quedaba justo a la altura del cuello de Danny, quien de vez en cuando le besaba el cabello o las orejas, Jazz estaba mirando hacia la ventana mientras escuchaba atenta, cuando levanto la mirada hacia atrás para ver a su amado tenia lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisita melancólica, Danny no soportando tanta belleza y fragilidad la beso en los labios, fue un beso pequeño y suave, como el que se habían dado hacia nueve años debajo de aquel árbol, puro y limpio, solo hablaba de amor, se separaron.

-Lo ves desde que éramos niños sabia que eras mi novia, NO, creo que es mas correcto decir que desde ese momento tu y yo nos volvimos novios.

-Si creo que es verdad, hemos sido novios siempre… …entonces nunca mentí en realidad…

-Exacto, cuando Vlad me dijo que yo era tu novio, o bueno me lo hizo ver, pensé que te habías vuelto loca, así que estaba a punto de irme a casa, tan sorprendido quedé, que estaba buscando cambio para el bus, olvide por un momento que podía volar, y entonces vi esa foto, y lo recordé todo, y me di cuenta que en realidad si éramos novios…

Jazmin quien se había estado preguntando por que Danny había entrado en su juego, desde que la beso en el estacionamiento del oxxo, ahora tenia la respuesta, se sorprendió al pensar que se entero de los sentimientos de Danny después de hacer el amor con él y no antes, los dos habían tenido una primera vez bastante ardiente, y cuando estuvieron en el cuarto por fin lejos de los demás, Jazz en lugar de pedir explicaciones, le pidió amor.

Jazz conto su parte de la historia avergonzándose de ser tan tonta por no haber confiado en sus amigas y en su hermano, pero sentir la piel de Danny tocando la suya la reconforto hasta el final.

Ahora ya después de todo, después de la mentira, después de los nervios, de la espera, de la sorpresa, de la confusión que Danny le había causado durante toda la tarde, mientras ella moría de nervios y él solo le sonreía y la besaba de lo mas natural, después del alcohol, del sexo y de por fin descubrir toda la verdad, solo quedaba la calma, solo quedaba el amor.

Jazz se sentía libre, como si un peso en su espalda desapareciera, se sentía feliz, ¿culpa?, tal vez un poco pero Jazz al ser atea desde los 12 años no le temía a las llamas del infierno, ni a lo que hubiera después de esta vida, ella ya lo había visto y no era tan malo, y si tenia a su hermano al lado, no le importaría para nada pasar la eternidad atada a él.

Danny noto como Jazz se relajaba, el se pago mas a ella y comenzó a acariciar su vientre con una mano, y con la otra tomo uno de los redondos y suaves pechos, ella arqueo inmediatamente la espalda acercando su trasero a la entrepierna del chico, y ahí estaba, aquella parte de Danny que solo hacia una hora la había llevado al cielo, mientras Danniel le besaba el cuello y ella movía sus cintura suavemente, lo sintió crecer, era grande muy grande, y sabia que se podría aun mas enorme, Danny entonces dejo de acariciar el vientre de su hermana, para bajar sus dedos hacia esa cueva apenas ase poco virgen, y comenzó a tocar el pequeño botón que estaba en la entrada de aquella delicada gruta, Jazz lanzo un gemido y rozo aun mas el pene de Danny con su enorme culo, el gruño en su cuello mientras le pellizcaba un pezón ella alzo sus brazos y los estiró hacia atrás y tomo la nuca de su hermano para obligarlo a dejar de besar su cuello y besar sus labios, esta vez fue un beso húmedo, profundo, sucio.

Danny metió un dedo dentro ella se retorció, y para devolverle el favor la pelirroja le mordió el labio el gimió dentro de su boca, para este momento el ya estaba completamente duro, Jazz podía sentir entre sus nalgas esos 31 cm de carne ardiente y dura, elle lo apretó aun mas con su trasero.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti Jazz…-era un gemido suplicante-Dios, eres tan hermosa.

-Aun no…-Jazz también quería sentirlo dentro, pero él era demasiada pieza para hacerlo rápido-estas muy grande, aun no estoy lista…

Danny que ya sentía la humedad salir de la flor de Jazmin, se dio cuenta que tal vez fuera cierto tenia que estimularla mas, metió otro dedo, ella gimió, Danny mojo sus dedos con saliva y de nuevo jugo con los pezones de su hermana mayor, ellos respondieron poniéndose duros y erectos, como pidiendo mas, pasaron cinco minutos en estos deliciosos y ala vez crueles juegos, Jazmin ya no estaba húmeda estaba empapada, el estaba desesperado, los esquicitos movimientos de esas enormes caderas, lo estaban matando, pero no tuvo que esperar, mucho pues ya con dos dedos dentro frotando ese punto que había descubierto era la debilidad de Jazz, y con el pulgar agitando el pequeño e hinchado clítoris de forma rápida pero delicadamente, sintió a su hermana temblar mientras u torrente de néctar le salía de dentro, la chica se retorcía, y temblaba, cada musculo de su cuerpo saltaba casi dolorosamente, mientras cerrando los ojos, gritaba.

-AHHHGGGG… DANNYYY… MMMMMGGG…-y cuando alcanzo la punta de su orgasmo hizo un ruido mas propio de un animal salvaje que de un humano.

Quedo rendida dando aun pequeños saltos entre los brazos de Danny, quien se dedico a besar su cuello y sus hombros, cuando por fin abrió los ojos, ella misma se levanto solo un poco y con una mano acaricio ese enorme falo, Danny tembló solo de la anticipación, ella se puso de rodillas sin cambiar de lugar aun estaba mirando hacia al frente dándole la espalda a su novio, abrió sus piernas y bajo poco a poco, se detuvo un instante, cuando sintió la cabeza besar sus labios, Danny tuvo que apretar ambos pechos de su hermana, un poco rudamente, pues si no liberaba un poco de tención, la tomaría por la cintura y la sentaría sobre él de un solo golpe, seguro lastimándola, y no quería eso, ella al sentir loa fuertes pellizcos en sus pechos, supo que estaba torturándolo, y comenzó despacio pero no tanto a clavarse ella misma, hace apenas unas horas la había desvirgado con esa misma herramienta, y era como si de nuevo fuera la primera vez, tal ves era culpa suya por ser tan estrecha, Jazz siempre tuvo un conejito pequeño y cerradito, a comparación del de algunas de sus amigas, cuando se bañaban en los vestuarios, pero en realidad pensaba que cualquier chica quedaría estrecha al enfrentarse con semejante tamaño, era demasiado largo, y grueso no se diga era como sostener un pepino, cuando llego ala mitad tuvo que parar.

-¿te lastime?-Danny dejo de jugar con sus pezones, y la miro preocupado.

-solo dame un minuto…-Jazz gemía y respiraba rápidamente.

Danny decidió ayudarla y de nuevo mojo con saliva sus dedos y acaricio lenta pero fuertemente el clítoris de Jazz, los gemidos de ella se volvieron menos dolorosos y mas placenteros, y cuando sintió las paredes de Jazz humedecerse, no aguanto mas y tomándola de sus cintura la sentó de golpe.

-AHHHHHHAHHHGGGGG… ME VAS A MATAR…. DANYYYYY….-pero aunque grito su cuerpo se contorsionó oprimiéndose aun mas haciendo que él llegara al limite mismo de Jazz, ya no podía meterse mas, ya era lo máximo que se podía llegar, él estaba tocando la entrada de su útero, Jazz de nuevo se corrió aun mas fuerte y salvajemente que la anterior.

Danny comenzó a moverse, alargando el orgasmo de Jazz, ella que apenas estaba saliendo, estaba con la mente nublada y mareada, pero su cuerpo de nuevo decidiendo por el mismo, comenzó a saltar sobre su hermano, los dos se concentraron solo en eso, en darse y recibir placer, Danny que ya estaba al limite desde hacia rato, acelero, ella trato de seguir su paso pero era imposible, parecía que Danny quería partirla así que ella solo se conformo con mover las caderas de manera circular lo que le saco un bramido a Danny, Jazz de nuevo estaba sintiendo aquello nacer de su vientre esa fuerza y calor que no se comparaban con nada en este mundo, dejo que aquel calor se concentrara, esforzándose para no dejarlo estallar, sabia que entre mas esperara, entre mas aguantara, con mayor fuerza estallaría, además quería correrse al mismo tiempo que su amado Danny, las caderas de Jazmin también se volvieron locas sultanado de arriba abajo, con fuerza, mientras Danny salía ella se levantaba, cuando Danniel empujaba ella daba un sentón bastante fuerte, no iba a aguantar su cuerpo le decía que se dejara ir que dejara que el orgasmo la llenara, que se dejara morir, pues cuando ella llegaba, le parecía que moría, que verdaderamente fallecía y por unos segundos podía ver el cielo, pero se obligo a aguantar, sintió como su vagina apretaba aquel enorme pene, tratando de llevarlo también a el al cielo, Danny y ella desde hacia ya varios minutos estaban gritando y gimiendo sin reparo alguno, se habían olvidado de todo, y de todos, solo eran ellos dos en su intento de fundirse y volverse uno solo, Jazz gimió como un animal a punto de morir, ya no aguantaría mas, y cuando casi se daba por vencida, Danny la tomo de sus odiadas nalgas, y la presionó contra él llegando a lo mas profundo, y manteniéndola allí, sintió como el chico estallaba una dos tres veces, regándola por dentro de su caliente néctar, ella solo conto tres disparos pues en el tercero, dejo de aguantar y su orgasmo encadenado se soltó con la fuerza de un tsunami, su cuerpo convulsionó junto con el de su hermano, Danny la rego por dentro, y ella lo baño de humedad mientras sus paredes lo apretaban y soltaban alternativamente, como queriendo sacar la ultima gota de su esencia.

Danny se dejo caer en la cabecera de la cama relajando su cuerpo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento Jazz quedo sobre él con los ojos aun cerrados, él la abrazo y tomando la cobija la cubrió pues sus cuerpos ardientes aun, podría resentir el frio viento del exterior.

-Jazz, mi deseo, mi único regalo… lo único que quiero… eres tú, ¿tengo que hacer una carta?

-Claro que no, ya soy tuya, siempre lo fui, siempre lo fuimos.

Los dos se besaron y mientras sus lenguas bailaban, tocaron la puerta.

-Jazz podrías bajarle a tus gritos estas asustando a los que suben al baño-Lilith estaba del otro lado mientras la regañaba con una voz entrecortada por la risa-Se nota que tenían hambre…JAJAJA… no los culpo pero podrían darse prisa no son los únicos que han estado a dieta, Vlad quiere ver mi nuevo tatuaje, y no esta precisamente en mi brazo

Jazz totalmente avergonzada, quiso levantarse ponerse la ropa y salir corriendo, pero Danny la detuvo, abrazándola muy fuertemente.

-solo danos una hora mas-escuchar a Danny tan confiado y seguro, hizo estremecer a Jazz por alguna razón desconocida para ella.

-Ok pero solo una hora más.

Escucharon a Lilith bajar los escalones, Jazz miro a Danny con duda en el rostro el que aun no había salido de ella, aunque ya estaba perdiendo firmeza, de nuevo comenzó acrecer, Jazz lo noto.

-¿No te cansas?

-de ti jamás.

Danny la recostó sobre la cama boca abajo, y así, ella totalmente estirada con la cara entre las cobijas, y mostrándole a Danny su espalda desnuda cubierta por su llameante cabello, que llegaba justo a la mitad de ese gigantesco culo, Danny ya estaba de nuevo completamente duro, ella al sentirse de nuevo llena, se mojo, el acaricio esas enormes curvas, y creyó que jamás había visto nada mas excitante, y mientras el la acariciaba en esa parte que ella odiaba, o al menos había odiado, ahora agradecía tener ese cuerpo pues parecía le fascinaba a su hermano, ella misma empezó a moverse, lo que saco a Danny de sus caricias y tomándola de la cintura comenzó a cabalgarla, ella avergonzada de ser tan ruidosa mordió, las cobijas y cerro los puños sobre las sabanas…

Una hora después mientras escuchaban los frenéticos golpes en la puerta Jazz y Danny aun estaban tratando de satisfacer un hambre que parecía infinita, pues no importaba cuanto lo hicieran o que sus cuerpos estuvieran al limite del cansancio, descansaban un poco comenzaban a besarse, y terminaban de nuevo amándose, ahora los dos chocos estaban uno enfrente del otro ella debajo de él, el se apoyaba con las palmas de su manos en la cama para no dejar caer su peso completo en ella, y Jazz como tratando de complicarle las cosas, le había entrelazado la piernas alrededor de la cintura y con las manos en su cuello, empujándolo contra ella, los dos se besaban pero no era suficiente, pues su pasión se desbordaba en gemidos y grititos,

Lilith estaba a punto de echar abajo la puerta cuando Vlad le dijo que podrían ir a un hotel, ella que estaba algo ebria, y bastante caliente, por los rechinidos de la vieja cama, y lo gemidos de esos dos, no se le había ocurrido, y con una sonrisa lujuriosa abrazo a su novio, cuyo verdadero nombre era Lance, pero que gracias a esa gótica a la que amaba ahora se presentaba como Vladimir, los dos bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, dejando a los dos hermanos, que de igual manera no se abrían detenido ni muertos, en paz.

Jazz empujo a Danny y lo hizo girarse, el chico quedo mirando al techo, ella se subió de nuevo en él y se lo comió en un solo movimiento, los dos quedaron quietos él la tomo de la cintura y acaricio sus caderas mientras ella comenzaba a mover circularmente las caderas, la luna aun los bañaba con sus rayos plateados, dándole a la piel de Danny ese blanco perlado, y al cabello de Jazz un brillo hermoso y exuberante, Jazz antes de perderse en un nuevo orgasmo, pensó que ahí en ese preciso instante ellos dos hacían una imagen perfecta, una fotografía perfecta.

Perfect Picture

Every Avenue

_**Este capitulo junto con el de Mother Instinct, lo había estado retrasando por una razón, no sabia que iba a pasar, me explico, a lo mejor ustedes piensan que cuando yo me imagino una historia me la imagino de principio a fin con todos sus problemas y aventuras, pero no es así, ¿?, se que se escucha tonto pero cuando comienzo una historia solo tengo claro el primer capitulo, o a veces ni eso, solo tengo la idea en general, Ejemplo; que tal si salen de vacaciones y entonces pasa esto y lo otro… y ¿si toman una poción por equivocación?, y solo tengo eso, una idea muy vaga de una historia, de una aventura, pero no tengo idea si solo usare personajes de las series, o inventare algunos nuevos, no se si durara dos o diez capítulos, no se si tardaran o no en llegar al clímax de la historia, a veces ni si quiera se cual será el clímax, así que cuando me tardo no es por flojera, abecés si, pero mayormente es por que no se que sigue, ustedes como lectores se quedan, quiero creer, intrigados, preguntándose que sucederá en el siguiente capitulo, y pensaran él dejara de escribir por que ya sabe como terminara, nada mas alejado de la verdad, resulta que tampoco sé lo que va a pasar, me quedo igual que ustedes preguntándome que va a suceder, como comentaba anteriormente, tal vez soy demasiado explicito en las escenas sexuales, pero no es mi decisión, yo me siento frente a la lap y tecleo y de repente ya tengo 5000 palabras que me gustan, pero salen solas una tras otra, sin preguntarme si quiero o no poner esto o aquello, solo cuando se me pasa ese frenesí de tecleo, puedo ver lo que he escrito y digo wow, me quedo bien, o wow esto esta raro o muy intenso y solo me queda pulir el capitulo un poco pero no cambiarlo, por que e tratado de escribir con una meta enfrente, con un "plan" y solo me salen babosadas, en cambio cuando me dejo llevar por las letras me siento bien al leer el resultado, y son bastante mas extensos los escritos que me salen cuando me dejo llevar, así que pido una disculpa si este capitulo quedo demasiado explicito, pero es que así salió, yo pensé que seria una relación mas romántica que sexual, esperaba este tipo de escena en Mother Instinct, pero no en este fic, creí que Jazz y Danny se lo tomarían con mas calma, pero al parecer no, al parecer los dos hermanitos son bastante intensos, se los juro yo solo tecleo lo demás es como si me dictaran, así que perdón por estas escenas tan fuertes, y ojala y les gusten nunca a sido mi intención ofender a alguien.**_


End file.
